


The Story

by runinism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Conan Gray Song, F/M, M/M, but please dont cry, i don't even think this can be called angst it's just pain, im sorry, jily, soulmates tbh, this is so much sadder than i intended it to be, this is supposed to be sad, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runinism/pseuds/runinism
Summary: I'm afraid that's just the way the world works.Jily and Wolfstar fic based off the song 'The Story' by Conan Gray.Painful to write, ouch.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marauders Era





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I call this one 'conclusive evidence that the story by conan gray is about jily and wolfstar' but that was kinda long so I just went with 'the story'
> 
> For extra pain, listen to the song while you read!! :D
> 
> Heavily inspired by an edit by maka.edits on tiktok :)
> 
> Edit: I just finished writing this and I can't stop crying why did I do this

_Let me tell you a story_ _  
About a boy and a girl_

_It's kinda short, kinda boring_ _  
But the end is a whirl_

The thing James loved the most about Lily was that everything about her was so very Lily.

He could pin-point the exact moment that he had realised he was in love with her: he’d been sitting in the common room alone, working on a stupidly long potions essay, when Lily had stumbled through the portrait hole, her eyes bright with the adrenaline of being out in the corridors after hours (not that it would have mattered if she had been caught- she was Lily Evans, after all).

She’d sighed contentedly and leaned against the closed portrait hole behind her, looking up at the scarlet hangings, her face a picture of pure joy, her long, red hair a tangled damp mess, her chest rising and falling quickly as she caught her breath.

He loved the lines that crinkled under her eyes when she smiled, her laugh illuminating the whole room; how she looked when she was concentrating, her brow furrowing ever so slightly; the way she said ‘Potter’, usually accompanied by a roll of her eyes; and, most of all, the rare, anticipated occasions where she’d look at him and say his first name softly.

She was so unapologetically Evans in every single way, and it hurt.

When he’d stared at her, in that moment, she’d been the only person in the whole world.

_They were just sixteen  
When the people were mean  
So they didn't love themselves_

Lily Evans was falling for James Potter and she was scared.

It had happened slowly at first, starting that night in the common room.

He’d called her Lily, not Evans, and she had gone to sit next to him on the floor next to the fire. He’d told her a bad joke about a troll and a hippogriff, and she’d laughed. She’d read over his potions essay with him, giggling at the words he’d misspelt and his impression of Professor Slughorn, before gently prying his quill from his fingers, scratching out, then correcting his mistakes. He’d asked why her hair was wet- she told him she’d been lying on the lawn, staring up at the stars and whispered to him of how it reminded her of home, of her sister. She noticed how beautiful he was in that moment: he’d grown out of the arrogant, spoiled boy he’d been when they’d first come to Hogwarts and become someone so very different, but still so very James.

She thought she might have wanted to kiss him in that moment.

They began to spend more and more time together, as time went on and the outside world brought news of Voldemort’s rise to power.

She found herself noticing the tiny things she loved about him.

He brought the stars to her on one magical night, enchanting the biggest defence against the dark arts classroom to display the constellations and they lay together, hand in hand under the glittering lights.

She fell harder and faster after that.

_  
And now they're gone  
Headstones on a lawn_

On July 14th 1978, Lily Evans became Lily Potter and James Potter became the happiest man alive.

She married her best friend and he married the girl he’d been dreaming of since he was eleven. Despite the war that was beginning to rage, they were surrounded by the ones they loved and everything was perfect.

On February 8th 1980, Lily Evans found out she was pregnant.

Their initial reaction was fear. How could they bring a child into a world where war was running amok?

But they quickly overcame this fear, instead replacing it with determination, for Lily and James Potter both possessed an extraordinarily strong ability to love, and they would protect their child and love him, whatever the cost.

On July 31st 1980, Lily gave birth to a baby boy with the most startling green eyes; Lily’s eyes.

They called him Harry and they swore to each other, on that day, that they would put everything on the line to protect him.

For a while, they were happy. Harry brought so much joy to the darkness of the world and they loved him unconditionally. He would laugh and run around and spill food and cry like every baby does and, just for a little bit, he made them feel like normal people. He particularly liked the toy broomstick Sirius had bought him and James would joke that he would grow up to be the best quidditch player of his time, just like his dad had been. Lily would roll her eyes at that.

Then came the news: the terrible, terrible news.

Voldemort was looking for a baby boy, a baby boy who he believed to be Harry and Lily and James had to go in to hiding.

Their friends swore to protect them all, to do whatever it took to keep the Potters away from Voldemort because they were good and kind and loving and trusting.

But in the end, they put their faith in the wrong person.

On October 31st 1981, Lily and James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort.

Their son Harry became the only person ever to have survived the killing curse.

On November 3rd 1981, Lily and James Potter were laid to rest together underneath stars they could no longer see.

_And when I was younger  
I knew a boy and a boy  
Best friends with each other  
But always wished they were more_

Remus Lupin thought that Sirius Black was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He wasn’t alone in this thought of course, because most of the population of Hogwarts would agree that Sirius Black was, indeed, beautiful.

But Remus secretly liked to think that the way he saw Sirius as beautiful was different to the way everyone else saw Sirius as beautiful. Sure, he was drop-dead gorgeous visually (anyone with eyes could tell you that) but to Remus, Sirius was beautiful because of his soul.

When they had first met on the Hogwarts Express, aged 11, Remus had been a mere shell of the person he was now. The monthly transformations he was forced to endure would have taken a toll on even the strongest of wizards, but Remus was only a child, and so the transformations affected him more deeply than they would most people. He was skittish and nervous around other people, especially his classmates, absolutely terrified that someone would find out his secret. Remus was certain that his Hogwarts acceptance letter had been a mistake and that sooner or later someone would realise that this tiny, mousy boy didn’t belong.

But Sirius Black knew what it was like not to belong. Maybe that’s what he saw in Remus or maybe it was his fierce desire to protect this jumpy, frightened boy, the way no one had ever protected him. Whatever the reason was, Sirius Black was exceptionally kind to Remus and, around Sirius and the other Marauders, the young werewolf soon grew out of being afraid and he learned to laugh.

_'Cause they loved one another  
But never discovered  
'Cause they were too afraid of what they'd say  
Moved to different states_

Sirius Black thought that Remus Lupin was beautiful. Remus was strong and Remus was brave and Remus was kind and caring and Sirius could have used a million more words to describe just how perfect he thought Remus Lupin was.

Sirius would have done anything for him, anything at all to ease the pain and suffering that his quietly brilliant friend had been forced to bear.

It was Sirius’ idea for the rest of the Marauders to become animagi. James and Peter immediately jumped on the idea, enthralled by the challenge and the excitement of the task ahead of them. But Sirius wanted to become an animagi for a completely different reason.

He wanted to be able to show Remus that he loved him, all of him, even the darkest, most dangerous part of him.

Sirius was the stars and Remus was the moon and when they were together, they shone even more brightly than when they were alone.

_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet_

When Remus heard about Lily and James he wept. He collapsed on the floor and he sobbed and sobbed until he was shaking with silent tears.

Through half-blind eyes, he stared at the door to his apartment, hoping beyond hope that this was some terrible, sick, twisted dream and that Sirius would unlock the door at any moment and stroll in laughing at him, telling him how silly he was because Lily and James simply could not be dead.

But Sirius did not walk through the door and Lily and James Potter were dead and Sirius, his own sweet, kind Sirius, was the reason they were dead.

Remus didn’t sleep that night or for many nights after that.

He heard that Sirius had been convicted for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles. He ignored the pain in his heart at the sight of his handsome face on the side of every news stand he passed.

Remus Lupin slowly reverted back to the shell of a person he had been at eleven years old.

He may have been the moon, but without his stars, he was eternally in darkness.

_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works_ _  
But I think that it could work for you and me  
Just wait and see  
It's not the end of the story_


End file.
